Two Worlds Collide
by Frosted Dreams 1234
Summary: Emily Hayes never knew anything more than living on a Starship for the first four years of her life. But when the Kelvin is destroyed by the Romulans, her destiny is suddenly altered in unexpected ways. As she grows on Earth, so does her relationship with the people who surround her, and her choices lead to unexpected and positive consequences along the way. Read Full note inside.


**AN: Well, this is my first attempt at writing an Avenger's/Star Trek 09 story, and I have no idea what everyone is going to think of it... if people will read it at all. The truth of it is, this story was written shortly after I started writing Wherever I Go and Ordinary Human. I've been keeping this to myself on a flash drive for three years now, secretly editing it while ignoring all of my other stories XD Let's just say that it sort of became an obsession... and I'm not sure whether or not I've improved, but only time will tell.**

 **Now, I will add a fair warning: Some characters will most certainly appear OOC, given the fact that this is a Crossover and mostly an AU... It will loosely follow the Avenger's timeline along with the 09 timeline, following all three movies so far. Ratings for this story will eventually switch to M, and people will more than likely either ignore this or hate me for posting it at all. Either way, it should be fun to see what everyone thinks of it.  
**

 **Well, here goes nothing... (I also forgot to mention that the characters from Wherever I Go are also involved in this story as well)**

* * *

 **Part One, Chapter One**

Once, the universe was nonexistent. An empty expanse filled the black void of nothingness for what felt like an eternity. When suddenly, a brilliant display of light flashed across the span of time and space. Five different colored stones had formed out of this explosion, casting their power throughout the known universe. They would later be called Infinity Stones. These Stones, which were feared and worshiped by many beings, had created a planet all of their own. The planet was filled with beings that were capable of controlling the Stones, and they were called Narlanians.

The Narlanians were celestial beings who ruled over the galaxy peacefully. Their home planet, Narla, was far out of reach from any prying eyes. They often used their abilities gained from the Infinity Stones to advance their needs and their growing population. They who controlled the Stones were often revered as powerful beings. Some cultures worshiped them. Others feared them. The Narlanians began to grow wary of the Stones, and so they cast them out, scattering them throughout the galaxy.

However, the people they once ruled over grew jealous over time. They sought such power for themselves over the passing centuries. As the people the Narlanians once ruled over began turning on them, their once beautiful planet was soon turned into a place of despair.

War broke out throughout the galaxy. Aliens who grew more advanced in time began exploring the expanse of space to find the Infinity Stones. They often reverted to torture when they managed to capture Narlanians in the hope of finding said Infinity Stones. The war had ravaged their planet, nearly tearing it in half. Their source of water and soil had been poisoned by the greed of those who sought power. The planet perished soon after they were discovered.

Those who survived the destruction of Narla fled to the outer reaches of space, finding pocket dimensions they could hide in. Unlike the aliens who hunted them down mercilessly, the Narlanians could hide themselves for years inside the pocket dimension without fear of starving or dying off.

Once the Narlanians had established themselves in their new home, they grew fearful and resentful towards the people that turned on them. The hate that festered for millenniums continued to grow, until eventually, they were forced to seek alternatives to their way of life.

While most of their people were happy and content with the way they lived, there were those who grew wary. Some Narlanians held a hunger for discovery and truth. Those who were not blinded by hate sought new ways of surviving. They knew that the pocket dimension could not hide them forever, and it wasn't long before others realized they were right.

A debate had begun among the elders who had formed a council to protect themselves against outside threats. It was their belief that the elders retained knowledge of the outside world. Those who were born of the Light knew what the world was like beyond the pocket dimension. They would be hunted down and treated like wild animals. They would be studied and placed in cages for those above them to observe. Most of them wanted nothing to do with it.

Yet, the Light was fading. The elders were the first to notice the side-effect from living in the pocket dimension. Because they had no contact with the Infinity Stones for millenniums, the Light was slowly dying off. They had already begun aging at a rapid pace. Soon, others would also begin to feel the side-effects as well, and that stirred fear among them.

The debate that was brought up often revolved around the Light. Some wanted to see if there was a world beyond the pocket dimension they could call home. Others argued that it was futile to hope they would be accepted. The council had begun holding meetings in a hope to resolve the feud that had spread throughout the pocket dimension. If they continued fighting like this, their peaceful ways would be ruined.

"We do not know what the people of Earth will do when they discover that our kind live among them. After what has happened to our ancestors eons ago, it is impossible to decide whether or not it is safe to leave this planet."

"Even if our planet is safe from those who wish to invade, we have no guarantee that the Light will last. It is already beginning to fade as we speak. Our powers grow weaker with each passing decade."

"Do you truly believe that Earth will be ready to accept us?"

"There is only one way of finding out."

Those gathered around the main council chamber shifted uneasily at the mention of finding out. No one wanted to admit that sending one of their own was one of their greatest fears. They had already suffered a great deal of loss over recent centuries. It had been centuries since a young being was created from the Light. Desperate measures had been taken by the council. They knew they would not last long without the Light that had been their source of power.

Sending one of their own would mean that they could finally decide whether or not it was safe to expand their territories. The Light would finally be restored once they were able to find the very Stones that had created them. Giving the Stones up had been their greatest mistake, and one they would not make again.

"No."

A female Celestial stood out amongst the council, eyes narrowing slightly at the thought of sending one of their own to Earth. It was risky. Far too risky for her own liking. A male Celestial shifted closer to her, so much so that their bodies melded as one. There were few Celestial beings who were so close as a pair. Their bond meant that the Light spread between them, growing and expanding until it nearly blinded those who looked at them.

"It is the only way. We do not know how the people of Earth will react upon discovering that we live among them. The child will not know what they are."

"You will only condemn them to their doom. We cannot foresee what will become of the child…"

The female was trembling as grief weighed heavily on her shoulders. Their people had a difficult choice to make. Because it was rare for them to reproduce without the Light, the elders believed this was the best choice they could make for their future population. If she was capable of reproducing, the child was their best possible future. It pained her to part ways with an unborn child, especially since it had been difficult enough to reproduce as it was.

She and her bond mate had spent years trying to figure out how they could reproduce. Her bond mate, who was part of the main council, had been determined to provide her with a life they could both admire. Now, that was all being torn away from them, and Meave couldn't fight back the anguish that threatened to overwhelm her.

"We do not have a choice in the matter, Meave. The child is our only hope."

Meave winced at the thought of having to send the first child that wasn't born of the Light to an unknown destination. But they were right. Sending her unborn child off would mean the safety of their people, and she couldn't ignore that. If what the elders said was true, then the Light would finally be restored. That was something she couldn't ignore, despite the anguish that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Very well," she finally relented with a heavy sigh.

"The child will be born among Terran parents. It will have no recollection of who they are or what they are. Once they are of age, we will decide whether or not it is safe to come out of hiding."

Not one of their people argued over the fact that the child would be raised on Earth without any knowledge of what it was. They would find a way to watch over the child. Once it grew of age and began to develop the abilities they had harnessed throughout the centuries, they would finally confront the fear they had been dreading since the beginning of time.

Meave let out another heavy sigh as the council parted ways once the decision was made. There was no point in arguing with them when they were right. She of every being knew how important it was for the Light to live on. Even if it was in the form of their own.

"I do not like the idea of not knowing what will be the fate of our child," she admitted when her mate joined her side once more.

"I understand that," he replied knowingly. "But it is for the good of our people… whether we like the idea or not."

"I know," she sighed, letting her head rest on his shoulder as thoughts weighed heavily on her. "I am anxious and concerned about what will become of our child… and what will become of our future."

Her mate only gave her a reassuring squeeze, knowing this was anything but easy for Meave. But it had to be done regardless of how they felt.

She was not happy with the idea of knowing that the child would be born without the knowledge of what it was. Yet, she knew that he was right. Whether she accepted their choices or not, she knew that sending the child away was the best possible future for them. Even if it went against everything she believed in.

.

.

The following months had progressed far too quickly for her liking. Meave and her mate had worked throughout most of the time that passed since that meeting in preparation for sending the child away. It took a great deal of energy to send the child to another dimension, one that was far bigger than their own. To make matters worse, placing the child in a predicament where they were conceived by human parents was almost punishable by death.

There were more than a few Narlanians who were opposed to the idea of letting the child live. Eon, her mate, had taken to hiding deeper in the dimensional folds until it was time. However, neither of them were prepared for the moment when they were ambushed.

A raiding party of younger Narlanians had discovered their hiding place. Meave had finally reached the time when she would send the child to her new life. Eon quickly moved from the corner of their chambers, ignoring the sudden explosion that rocked them. Meave threw her mate a pained look, knowing that this could possibly be the last time they saw their child. She could already feel her thoughts, and the unborn child was terrified.

"We do not have time," Eon whispered as his hand reached out to hers.

"I know," Meave whispered back. Tears formed along the edge of her vision as a soft light emanated from their touch. The warmth of their bond was unlike that of any Narlanian. "I do not wish to leave our child unprotected."

"I am afraid we do not have a choice, my love," he reminded her with a pained look of his own. "This may be our only chance to save the Light, and our people. And it will take the two of us to send her to this dimension safely."

Meave gave a reluctant nod of agreement. She could already feel the energy it took to transfer the child draining her. Eon's body began to flicker in and out of existence, as did her own. Another explosion shook the area, causing Eon to flinch. Their contact collapsed for a brief moment, and Meave's heart raced with fear when the explosion finally caused a crack in their hiding place.

"Please don't," she begged him when he threw up an energy shield around them. The flickering had only gotten worse, and she knew he was using what energy he had left to protect her and their unborn child. "You are going to kill yourself."

"If it means protecting you and our daughter, then so be it," he replied in a voice full of determination. "I love you, my love."

He added the last part in their own language, the words sending warmth through her.

A fresh wave of pain swept through Meave as she watched his body flicker out of existence just when the intruders stormed in. An emptiness replaced what was once their unborn child. For a moment, Meave wasn't sure what to make of the anguish that tore at her.

Finally, she glared at the intruders and raised her hand. The soft glowing light from earlier suddenly turned into a blinding light of rage. Just as the intruders were about to attack, she fired a blast of energy that sent them scattering across the pocket dimension.

Meave let out a cry of pain as she collapsed to the floor, tears burning the edge of her vision. She had just lost her life-bond mate, and her unborn child. All in one day. And nothing could have prepared her for the anguish that would follow.

.

.

Life aboard a Starship was anything but easy. For families, it was that much more difficult. Neither Matthew nor Selene Hayes were prepared for the moment when she found out that she was expecting. Some had blamed it on the stress of being doctors and having never-ending schedules. Others claimed they had been married for nearly a year now, and it was about time they started a family of their own.

But, neither wanted to start a family anytime soon. Their studies had been focused primarily on the ship and ensuring the safety of their fellow crew members. But when Selene had begun behaving differently, it became obvious that she needed some testing done. The last thing she expected was to find herself sitting in medbay getting a medical exam done. Yet, she knew it was important to maintain her health throughout the two-year long mission the USS Atlantis was on.

The doctor reading her scans frowned as he picked up an unusual looking anomaly on his tricorder. He had been hoping to find something that would explain her odd outbursts, and the way she had been switching moods so quickly. But the more he studied the scans, the more he began to realize this was more than just unusual behavior.

He glanced at the tricorder uneasily and looked back at the woman sitting impatiently on the biobed.

"Well, that would explain why you've been acting so strange lately," he sighed after making sure that he was absolutely certain of what he found. Selene frowned as she began to understand the gravity of her situation. "The test results are a bit faint, but there is one anomaly that stands out like a sore thumb… and the results show that a fetus is developing."

That was enough for Selene's eyes to widen in disbelief. The last thing she expected was to hear that she was pregnant. And her mind was already fumbling with reasons behind this recent discovery. They had already been stressed out enough as it was without finding out that she was pregnant. After hearing that recent bit of news, she knew that their lives would forever change.

Having a child was not part of their plan. And the more she thought about it, the more terrified she felt of having to tell Matthew the truth. He was going to be furious when he found out. To him, children were nothing more than a distraction. That was part of the reason why she had chosen to marry him. He worked hard to provide for her; once they were retired from the Atlantis or whatever ship they were assigned to, they could talk about starting a family.

"I don't even know how that's possible," she breathed out. "In order to conceive a child, one must take reproductive actions."

She and Matthew might have been closer than most married couples on the ship, but they never got that intimate. Work had become more than a distraction for both of them. They were determined to make a name in Starfleet, regardless of what happened in the future. A child was a monkey wrench thrown in their plans.

The doctor simply threw her a sympathetic smile when he understood why she was so worried. Her husband was the Chief Medical Officer aboard the ship, which meant he was always busier than most of the medical staff. She knew he wouldn't take the news well, and she was dreading the moment when she would have to tell him.

"There are always options you can take," he explained after writing down notes on his data PADD. "If you'd like, I can send a list of them to your account."

Selene gave a hesitant nod at that, though she had already decided that she was keeping the unexpected baby. No matter what happened, she couldn't let anything happen to it. She knew Matthew would be anything but happy upon hearing the news, but at least he couldn't refuse it.

.

.

"This baby is only going to ruin the family name we've been building for ourselves," Matthew vented off when Selene had finally passed on the news to him. They were sitting in their quarters as they discussed how their shifts had gone. And Selene finally gathered the courage to tell him the truth, though she regretted it the moment she saw his face morph into a look of outrage. "How the hell did this happen in the first place?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted, looking down at her lap guiltily. They hadn't even had the time nor the chance to have intimate moments let alone raise a baby. She wasn't even sure where to begin when it came to raising a child on a ship, especially given their circumstances. "But I do know that we need to keep the baby… getting an abortion is out of the question."

Matthew's eyes flickered with annoyance when he realized what she was implying. He didn't bother arguing with her though when he understood the weight of her words. She refused to stoop down to a level where killing an innocent life was a good thing. That would only crush her soul, something she wasn't prepared to handle.

So, it became a waiting game for them as signs of her pregnancy became more obvious. Within the next few months, she experienced all the signs of someone expecting a child for the first time. And soon she was moved from their quarters and eventually to the medical bay.

Her labor had been hard and difficult. It lasted for nearly a full day and night. By the time the baby arrived, Selene was utterly exhausted. The shrill cry of a baby echoed throughout medical bay, and Selene let her head drop against the pillow as exhaustion crashed over her. She was surprised at how angry the baby sounded when the doctors rushed to clean it off and wrap it in warm blankets.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," one of the nurses announced after handing the baby over.

Selene couldn't help but eye the newborn baby with awe as she held it for the first time. But as she looked at the baby wrapped in pink blankets, she noticed with a start that the baby was looking directly at her. Alarm swept through her as she realized that babies weren't technically supposed to be aware of their surroundings.

"She needs a name," she whispered after trying to push the uneasy thoughts aside.

Instinct kicked in faster than she thought possible. Gently, she lifted her finger to get a better look at the baby girl. She was surprised at how much the baby looked like her. Only, she didn't. There was something off about it. Selene couldn't pinpoint why that was exactly; maybe it was the soft glow that seemed to emanate from the baby. Still, she didn't let that stop her from observing beautiful downy light blond hair or baby blue eyes looking back at her.

She almost smiled upon seeing the baby staring back at her absentmindedly. The face of innocence was something she would always find herself admiring, no matter what her husband said. But the look written across his face told her that he wanted nothing to do with the baby. He scowled as he continued cleaning the utensils that had been used to cut the cord.

"That _mistake_ doesn't deserve a name," he grunted after putting the knife on the counter. "All that thing is ever going to do is make our lives miserable."

The golden-blond pursed her lips together as she understood the double meaning behind his cruel words. Selene knew in the back of her mind that Matthew would never accept the baby girl for what she was. Because of that, she would always have a life of hardship. But, that didn't stop Selene from looking at the baby thoughtfully.

She couldn't just brush off the affection that swelled within her upon seeing those soft baby blue eyes looking back at her. The baby made a cooing noise, as if she understood what her father had said. Selene offered a faint smile, knowing full-well that she couldn't just push the baby away.

Even if the baby had been nothing more than a surprise for both of them, she was already beginning to feel her maternal instincts kick in. To her, Starfleet had been everything. But the moment she found out she was expecting, that all changed. Being a doctor and a scientist had taken a toll on their relationship, and she doubted Matthew would recover from the shock of finding out that he was a father.

"Don't listen to him," she whispered once he was out of hearing range. The baby only cooed in response, and Selene couldn't help but smile at that. "I'm going to name you Emily… Emily Grace Hayes."

As she said those words, it suddenly felt as if a weight of responsibility had been placed on her shoulders. Emily simply stared at her in response, as if she was able to figure out what she was saying.

Selene shivered at the thought that Emily was capable of understanding what she said right away. Babies didn't have the mentality to understand what adults were saying. She'd grown up firmly believing that. But there was something almost compelling about the way Emily kept looking at her that told Selene something wasn't quite right.

She quickly pushed the thoughts aside, knowing that if she ever said anything to her husband, he would see it as a sign to get rid of Emily. The last thing she wanted was for anything tragic to happen to the baby girl, especially since she'd done nothing to deserve such cruel treatment.

* * *

AN: Hopefully this wasn't too rushed or too out there. I've always been interested in the ideas of the Infinity Stones creating beings that could possibly wield them... and the universe hating said beings for having such capabilities. Kind of makes for some good drama there. And that will be explained later down the road. Please (kindly) let me know what you think of this... if I should continue, or it needs some serious reconsideration. (Seriously, it took me months to decide whether or not I should actually post this...)


End file.
